


Anonymous: Recall

by Davechicken



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anonymous promptfill, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 08:44:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>April wasn't Castiel's first time...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anonymous: Recall

"Still," said Dean, swirling that bottle of beer around by the neck. "Even though she was pretty damn hot - and a Reaper to boot - kind of sucks that she was your first."

"You mean my first female, or my first as a human?" Cas asked.

"No, I mean your f-- wait. Cas, are you trying to tell me...?"

"She was not my first sexual encounter, Dean."

"Dude! You banged someone else and you didn't tell me?"

"At the time it would have been unwise to tell you, and then the occasion was never right." 

Dean plonked the bottle back down, scratching it over the worn surface of the table as he leaned closer. "C'mon man. You can't hold out on me now."

Cas stared back. "You truly wish to know?"

"Yeah I--- wait, you said... first chick?"

"I said 'female', but you are correct."

"Whoa..."

"Although I am not sure if he counts as male - in the technical sense - any more. I suppose so as demons were originally human and he has always been--"

A fist came down on the table. " _Demon_?"

"Yes. Crowley."

There was a silence, then, when Castiel could all but hear the saliva Dean was swallowing as his face went brighter and brighter red. Dean looked like he was trying to say something, but then he kept shaking his head and then - eventually - he downed the rest of his beer.

"It was consensual."

"Yeah, cause if the King of Hell raped you that would be _so_ much worse."

"I imagine it would be, yes."

"Dude... what the fuck?"

"You are aware we made a deal for Purgatory? Contracts with the King of Hell require more assurance than a kiss, Dean."

"I-- how does that even-- do I even want to--"

"If you are asking what form the congress took, I will stop you now, because I believe it would be rude of me to break such a confidence. But you should rest assured that he is very skilled in the art of 'love-making' and he was a perfect gentleman."

Dean grabbed Cas' beer and downed that.

"I just... I just didn't think..."

"Think what?"

"Uh. Any of it."

"If you are referring to my libido, it is correct that as an angel I did not really experience it as I have as a human. I was obviously capable of feeling great physical pleasure, but I did not so much have the 'drive' or the inclination. I have noticed it is much more pronounced and occasionally inconvenient as a human, especially in the mornings..."

"Dude. Dude. Way TMI. You do know I've been a human for all my life, right?"

Cas' eyes rolled. "I am aware of that fact, Dean, yes."

"Great. So there's no need to talk about... you know."

"It's just a normal bodily function which is designed to continue the species, Dean."

"Yeah. And for fun."

"I do not believe it was intended to be used for fun, but I understand why it is."

"Can we just..."

"In fact," Cas went on, picking up the coaster from the table and running his finger over the edge, "it is very pleasurable, but a little less artful when biologically motivated. And whilst what Crowley and I engaged in did not directly assist in working out how to satisfy April, I believe I took some lessons to heart and used those experiences along with the videos you would watch to create a... 'fusion' which she seemed to enjoy. It would require more practice to perfect, of course, but she seemed to--"

"DUDE."

"Dean, I thought you enjoyed talking about sexual activities with women?"

"You're making it creepy, Cas." The hunter shuffled in his chair. "And you keep talking about... you know."

"Crowley?"

"Yeah!"

"Well, he was my first frame of reference, Dean. Are you upset because he is a demon or because he is male?"

"Uh, try because he's a giant douche and he shouldn't have been your first?"

"Why not? It was not as if I was romantically involved with him. It was purely transactional with the added side-effect of being physically--"

"CAS WOULD YOU NOT?"

Cas shrugged. "I think perhaps I have had too much beer."

"Ya think?"

"I just wanted to reassure you that I did not feel regret about it. On the contrary--"

"You know, if you like him so much, why don't you just... freaking..."

Cas' eyes narrowed. "Dean."

"Cas."

"I do not wish to make a deal for my immortal soul. No matter how satisfying a lover he is."

"That's it. I'm gone. I don't care any more... I'm leaving."

Cas sighed. "You were the one to start the conversation, Dean."

"Yeah. And I'm finishing it. C'mon."

"...in a minute."

"What the--"

Blue eyes met green. They stayed together for a long moment, before Dean - despite his common sense - looked down and...

"Oh for the love of... Cas, hold this," he said, and shoved his jacket into his friend's chest, so he could cover up the boner he was sporting.

"Thank you, Dean."

"You breathe one word of this in front of Sammy - ever - and I swear to God I'll gank that demon myself."

"If you insist."

It was a painful walk back to the car for both of them.


End file.
